The present invention relates to a loading device for a firearm, wherein a unit in the form of a projectile, shell etc. and/or a propellant charge, of the type carried in a cartridge case, propellant charge in bag, etc., is movable from a first position at the side of a barrel of the firearm or an extension of the axis of a bore of the barrel, to a second position coinciding with said extension, and is also movable to a ramming position or the like in the firearm.
In large-calibre field artillery weapons, a rapid loading process is desirable in order to maintain a high rate of fire over an extended period of time. Known field artillery weapons should be capable of a high angle of elevation, which in cases where the firearm has a low position in relation to the ground surface, results in a limited space being available behind the firearm for the loading function to be carried out